inny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Magazyn informacji
Przerabiacz Przeminęło z wiatrem (lub pierdnięciem, chuj wie) (tytuł oryginału: Gone with the Wind) – powieść amerykańskiej pisarki Margaret Mitchell z 1936 roku. Historia w niej opowiedziana dotyczy czasów wojny secesyjnej i ukazuje losy bogatej córki plantatora bawełny Geralda (nieprawda, bo marychy, ale cśśśśś!), Scarlett O’Hary, w czasie tego burzliwego okresu, kiedy to pierdzi jak skurwesyn i prawie nie wychodzi z kibla (wszystko przemija z wiatrem). Amerykańskie rodziny z Południa traktują wybuch wojny z uśmiechem na twarzy, spodziewając się łatwego zwycięstwa i szybkiego powrotu do dotychczasowego sposobu życia. Jednak zwycięstwo nie przychodzi, a amerykański sen powoli oddala się. W tym czasie rozgrywają się różnorodne dramaty, przeżycia bohaterów. Główna bohaterka, Scarlett O’Hara, zakochała się kurwa jak chuj jasny w Ashleyu Wilkesie, który jednak hajta się ze swoją delikatną i dobroduszną kuzynką, Melanią Hamilton. Piękna i pewna siebie Scarlett, od chwili usłyszenia o ślubie swego ukochanego, wkurwiła się na Melanię i życzy jej śmierci (ażeby ją stado ogrów przeruchało!). Melania jest jednak jedyną prawdziwą psiapsiółką Scarlett i dopiero w chwili jej wykitowania Scarlett zdaje sobie sprawę, jak wiele jej zawdzięcza. Nie może się pogodzić z odrzuceniem, bowiem nikt nigdy nie oparł się jej wdziękom. W czasie wojny pomaga słabej fizycznie Melanii (podczas wojny rodzi się synek Melanii i Ashleya – Beau), robi to jednak tylko ze względu na Ashleya, który walczy za Konfederację. Scarlett, po swoim ojcu Geraldzie odziedziczyła twardy, irlandzki charakter, lecz jej ideałem kobiety jest jej matka, Ellen O’Hara, która ją oharała. Przez cały czas walczy z samą sobą, by stać się miłą, łagodną i zdolną do każdych poświęceń damą. Prawie nigdy jednak nie udaje jej się to, wciąż działa wbrew wychowaniu Ellen. Wie, że matka nie byłaby z niej dumna, gdyby tylko wiedziała o przewinieniach najstarszej córki (Scarlett ma również dwie młodsze siostry: Zuelę (skrót od Zuzanny Eleonory) i Karinę (Karolinę Irenę)). Z pozoru urocza Scarlett potrafi omotać naiwnych mężczyzn. Pierwszym jej mężem jest Charles Hamilton, brat Melanii. Nigdy nie zwróciłaby uwagi na „wstrętną babę, zrobioną z syna żołnierza”, gdyby nie fakt, że jest na barbecue, na której Ashley i Melania ogłaszają swe zaręczyny. Scarlett, bardzo nieszczęśliwa z tego powodu, flirtuje ze wszystkimi mężczyznami obecnymi na przyjęciu. Charles ją denerwuje, Scarlett uważa, że wygląda jak cielę idące na rzeź. Wieczorem Scarlett wyznaje swoją miłość Ashleyowi, a słysząc odmowę nazywa go tchórzem i wymierza mu siarczysty policzek. Po jego wyjściu tłucze wazonik. Okazuje się, że świadkiem ich rozmowy był Rett Butler, charlestończyk o czerwonych ustach. Scarlett bardzo się na niego rozzłościła. Wracając do pokoju usłyszała, jak Honey Wilkes, siostra Ashleya, ją obgaduje. Gdy Melania stanęła w jej obronie z dobroci serca, Scarlett pomyślała, że przyszła żona Ashleya pewnie zrobiła to z celów egoistycznych – by wszyscy myśleli, że jest bardzo miła. Po dwóch tygodniach Charles zostaje mężem Scarlett z zemsty na Ashleyu. Następnego dnia odbywa się wesele Ashleya i Melanii. Scarlett jest załamana. Pani Hamilton szybko zostaje wdową, gdyż brat Melanii ruszył na wojnę, i rodzi mu syna, którego nie zdążył zobaczyć – Wade'a Hamptona Hamiltona. Nieszczególnie przejęta jest śmiercią Charlesa, wręcz przeciwnie – denerwuje ją żałoba, ponieważ w tym okresie nie może nosić kolorowych sukien i bawić się. Scarlett nie przejmuje się opinią publiczną. Przed wojną sąsiedzi plotkowali, że jest kokietką, w czasie oblężenia założyła własny biznes i co gorsza bogaciła się na nim, co było wręcz niedopuszczalne moralnie dla dobrych, zubożałych przez wojnę rodzin. Kolejne małżeństwo zawiera ze starym Frankiem Kennedym, wielbicielem młodszej siostry Scarlett, Zueli. Bohaterka odbija siostrze Franka, gdyż rozpaczliwie potrzebuje 300 dolarów dla utrzymania rodzinnej plantacji Tary. Zdominowany przez despotkę pan Kennedy pozwala jej na robienie wszystkiego, czego zechce, nawet na wtrącanie się w prowadzenie jego sklepu. Scarlett rodzi mu córeczkę o imieniu Ella Lorena. Niedługo później Frank umiera, w opinii publicznej właśnie z winy Scarlett, która została zaatakowana przez Murzyna i Jankesa podczas samotnej jazdy przez niebezpieczną okolicę – Shantytown. Frank, należący do Ku Klux Klanu wraz z resztą członków grupy pojechał zemścić się na mężczyznach. Akcja udała się jedynie połowicznie. Na członków klanu czyha jankeska zasadzka, w którą wpadają Frank oraz Tomasz Wellburn, mąż Fanny Elsing. Podczas kilku lat opisanych w powieści mniej lub bardziej uczestniczy w nich bogaty kapitan Rhett Butler, cieszący się najgorszą z możliwych opinii w ówczesnych czasach, z powodu pewnego skandalu z, jak potem to określił, pewną panną „przypominającą gęś”. Tak jak Scarlett, nie uważa Konfederacji za sprawy szczególnie ważnej i tak jak ona bogaci się na wojnie. Wydaje się, że mężczyzną jej życia jest właśnie on. Świetnie się rozumieją, biorą ślub i rodzi im się córeczka Eugenia Wiktoria. Melania - z uwagi na kolor oczu dziewczynki - poddaje pomysł nazywania jej Bonnie Blue. Rett rozpieszczał córkę. Kupił jej nawet kucyka, którym skakała przez płotek. Bonnie poprosiła o podwyższenie poprzeczki. Rett w końcu uległ jej namowom. Gdy Scarlett czesała się, Bonnie powiedziała „Mamusiu, patrz, jak skaczę”. Na te słowa matka przeraziła się, bo mignął jej w pamięci obraz Geralda O’Hary, który tuż przed śmiercią mówił podobne słowa. Scarlett oskarża męża o zabicie własnego dziecka. Rett początkowo nie chce się zgodzić na pochowanie Bonnie, ponieważ uważał, że w grobie jest za ciemno, a mała bała się ciemności. Melania zaszła w ciążę po raz drugi, mimo że lekarze ją ostrzegali, że może umrzeć. Na łożu śmierci uświadamia Scarlett, że Rett ją bardzo kochał. Pani Butler uświadomiła sobie, że nigdy nie kochała Ashleya, a jedynie złudzenie sprzed lat. Jest już jednak za późno. Powieść kończy się odejściem Butlera. Wtedy, po kwestii Jutro się zastanowię co zrobić, żeby go odzyskać padają słowa, które weszły do historii literatury i filmu: W końcu jutro też jest dzień.